sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Crane
Jeremy Crane was a main character and the son of Ichabod and Katrina Crane. He was born almost a year after Ichabod battled Abraham Van Brunt; the Horseman of Death during the Revolutionary War. He eventually became War, the Second of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse while hiding under the pretense that he is the Sin Eater with the name Henry Parrish, who had broken the blood bond between his father and Abraham. History Pre-series Before the events of Sleepy Hollow, Jeremy was born at the Fredericks Manor which was protected by a hex that was unknowingly broken due to his birth. Fearing for his life at the hands of the coven, Katrina placed Jeremy in the care of Grace Dixon and her husband, leaving him with a makeshift doll that would serve as his protector in the absence of his parents. Jeremy's cry initiated a fire, which killed both Grace and her husband, and he was soon after placed in an orphanage. After being beaten by the abusive head of the orphanage, Jeremy's blood dripped on the doll, turning it into The Golem, which killed the abusive head and soon after served as Jeremy's protector. The Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, fearing his power since he refused to join them, stopped Jeremy's heart using a spell and buried him, due to his out-of-control powers but not before sending The Golem to Purgatory. He was trapped in his grave for two centuries before Moloch approached him and made a deal for him to become War, the Horseman of the Apocalypse. When he was resurrected, he came across the Church he was raised in - St. Henry's Parish - and used the name as his alias among the mortal world. He pretended to be the Sin Eater, Henry Parrish, in order to deceive Ichabod and Abbie into trusting him. Season One In Season One, Henry appears as a hidden quinary antagonist of the series, beginning as a "supporter" of the two Witnesses until the season finale. After Ichabod rose from his grave, Henry contacted Katrina in Purgatory, making her belief (quite rightly) that a Sin Eater could break the connection between Ichabod and Death. Katrina, in turn, contacted Abbie who, with Jenny's help, managed to track down Henry. When the Mills sisters visited him, he pretended to be unwilling before arriving at the Freemasons' hideout and freeing Ichabod from his link with Death. In "The Golem," Ichabod contacted Henry again, asking him to use his powers to let Ichabod visit Purgatory to ask Katrina about their son, still unaware of Henry's true identity. Henry complied and sent his father to Purgatory, but accidentally brought back the Golem, who continued its duties to Jeremy by hunting down the remainder of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart. Ichabod managed to track down the four lead members of the Sisterhood, The Four Who Speak As One, who informed Ichabod of what they had done before the Golem killed them. The Four Who Speak As One also told him the Golem could only be killed by Jeremy's blood. Henry then revealed to Ichabod that, as Jeremy's father, it was his blood flowing through his son's veins and thus he could stop the Golem. In "The Indispensable Man," Ichabod once again asked for Henry's aid to help them discover George Washington's secrets. Taking a dead priest's beads, Henry read the priest's sins (although it caused him great pain, as they had been protected to stop Moloch) and, with them, helped Ichabod and Abbie find Washington's grave, where Washington hid a map to gain access to Purgatory. In "Bad Blood," Henry helped Ichabod and Abbie gain access to Purgatory to save Katrina, as she was necessary to cast the spell to stop War from rising, as Henry had seen it occur. He warned them of Purgatory's tricks and encouraged them to remember each other. After Ichabod and Katrina escaped (Abbie had to stay behind so Katrina could leave), he went with them to where War was supposed to rise. Katrina tried to cast the spell, but it didn't work as there was nothing under the earth. Revealing his true colors, Henry telekinetically overpowered Ichabod and Katrina, and caused the trees to ensnare them, revealing that his powers greatly surpassed Katrina's. He then revealed who he really was: Jeremy, their son. He then recounted the torment he had endured over the years, how he had prayed and begged for help before his faith ran out and his anger turned towards them, as their choices were responsible for what had occurred to him. The Four Who Speak As One, who failed to convince him to join The Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart, cast a Death Hex to stop Jeremy's heart, but the magic in his blood kept him alive and immune to the death hex. Using his blood, he re-opened the ground to reveal his coffin. He tells them about how he was imprisoned alive in a coffin for over 200 years. Only able to survive off the roots that grew through the coffin. All the while crying out to God and Ichabod and Katrina who he claimed to have abandoned him to eternal suffering. He also revealed he was War, the second Horseman of the Apocalypse, after Moloch released him from the coffin. Jeremy was then met by Death, who handed him the second seal of the Apocalypse. He then magically knocked out his mother by wincing his eyes and gave her to Death, as she was what Abraham wanted. He then imprisoned Ichabod in the same coffin he had lingered in for two centuries, revealing the plan was always to separate the two Witnesses, thus making it impossible for them to stop the Apocalypse. Jeremy then causally broke the second seal, stating that War had always been in Sleepy Hollow and now it could take physical form, before slamming the lid, imprisoning his father in the earth within the tomb he was buried in. Season Two Henry/Jeremy returns as the secondary and later primary antagonist of the series' second season. In order to know the whereabouts of the Ghenna key which can unleash the lost souls from Purgatory (as well as Moloch) to Earth, Henry creates an illusion of a time one year later which makes himself "in custody," confusing Ichabod and Abbie. Not knowing the truth about the illusion, they keep Henry locked in the dungeon and bribe him to cooperate with a plant. Henry scans the files with his sin-eating powers, but announces there is nothing on the key in them. He then asks if Sheriff Corbin's files might have anything on the key. Ichabod and Abbie confer in the observation room next door, and Abbie says she remembers that Corbin had Jenny go to Philadelphia to get one of Benjamin Franklin's sketchbooks, but she doesn't know where it is. All of a sudden, an eerie feeling washes over Ichabod and he can't remember any details of the past year; neither can Abbie. They don't remember how they captured Henry. Meanwhile, Henry rises up from his chair and easily breaks free of his chains, announcing that Moloch brought them to him for one final mission: to locate the key. Now he knows where it is: with Jenny. As the room falls apart around them, Henry announces that Abbie will remain in Purgatory while Ichabod will stay buried in the coffin where Henry left him in the first season finale. Back in the real world, while Ichabod finds his way out of the coffin, Henry has Jenny brought to an empty warehouse and revives her with epinephrine. He brings up the sketchbook and tells her that her lies are pointless since he can see through them with his sin-eating. He grabs onto her head and sees flashes of her and the sketchbook, then tells his lackey that the pages in Jenny's memory were written in code and to keep her alive until he deciphers it. However, his plan fails when Ichabod frees himself and later frees Jenny and Abbie. After Ichabod and Abbie get out from the Purgatory, the doorway closes and Moloch remains trapped inside. The key is destroyed forever as well, succeeding Franklin's will. Down in the catacombs, a horrified Henry talks to Moloch on the other side about his failure. Moloch opens up a doorway and a chainmail suit forged in fire walks through. Moloch reminds Henry that he's the Horseman of War and that he can use his soul to control the armor to secure Moloch's place on Earth. Henry manages to control the armored Horseman of War and presents it with a sword, which the warrior wields as it bursts into flames. He then swears to Moloch that he will find the way to bring the demon king back to Earth, and Moloch tells him not to fail him. The day after he was scolded by Moloch, Henry goes to visit Abraham Van Brunt, who is holding Katrina captive. They plan a binding ritual, which involves mixing Katrina with Abraham's blood and chopping her head off so that she can become Abraham's bride who is "as same as" the Headless Horseman. Ichabod predicts this in his dream, so he and Abbie manage to locate Abraham's cabin and pass by it. Confirming that Katrina is inside, they leave to search for the Kindred. Henry and Abraham, both aware that Ichabod and Abbie passed by, set out a greater plan, but they are overheard by Katrina before making the plan. Enraged, Henry rushes back to Fredericks Manor, his birthplace. There, he summons his Horseman armor; in this form, Henry/War goes to Abraham's cabin where Death is confronting the Kindred and Abbie. Abbie shoots War, but it only enrages him and he rides towards Abbie. However, War is confronted by the Kindred and Abbie escapes. Both Death and War pursue the Kindred, but they fail. The Kindred vanishes into mist without any trace. Later, Henry disguises himself as an attorney and somehow visits Cynthia Irving, telling her that he can solve her husband Frank's legal troubles. While Frank is being held in Tarrytown Psych by Sleepy Hollow's new sheriff Leena Reyes, Henry visits Frank and has him sign a paper. When Frank holds Henry's pen, he is pricked by the sharp metal on the pen. Henry takes off the metal, which is now covered with blood, and apologizes to Frank, falsely claiming that pen is old and damaged. Frank accepts his apology and signs the form, unknowingly selling his soul to Moloch. Before leaving Tarrytown, Henry uses his legal expertise to ban Crane and Abbie from visiting Frank. After that, he leaves for a bank, talking to bank clerk Lydia Galway and exchanging his coins to cash. Lydia sends him away but ends up exposed to a Tyrian Shekel which contains a curse that can make people betray their loyalties to others. The coin turns her from a loyal clerk to a mindless robber, just as the coins had cursed Judas Iscariot and Benedict Arnold. After leaving the bank, and returning back to Fredericks Manor, Henry has finished a full model replica of Sleepy Hollow. Meanwhile, he manipulates the bombing in a flower shop. The bomber is the shop owner's son, who used to be kind and easy-going, yet turned twisted right after he picked up the Tyrian shekel fell on the ground when Lydia was shot down by Leena Reyes. Police officers arrested the bomber, yet he claims to be innocent and hires a lawyer. The lawyer is, no doubt, Henry Parrish. Henry manages to steal the shekel and replaces it with an ordinary quarter. In the hallways, Crane confronts him, saying they won't let him turn anyone else with the coin. Henry argues it doesn't turn anyone, just brings out what's already there. He promises more demonstrations before he leaves. Soon after, Henry finds Jenny and makes her to pick up the accursed coin and turns paranoid. Jenny tries to find and kill Reyes, in order to avenge her mother Lori, but is stopped and saved by Abbie. Ichabod and Hawley manages to erase the curse on the coin, and Hawley keeps it after deciding that he wants to locate the complete set of 30 coins. After his plan failed, a frustrated Henry looks at the bed where he was born. He refuses to recall the memories for it makes him painful, and then he uses his powers to incinerate it. He watches it burn, apparently not feeling much of a connection to anything. Unbeknownst to Henry, Ichabod found Frank Irving and reveals Henry's true nature. Doubtful about this, Frank reads the bible in his room and realized how hazardous the Horseman of War is. He has a vision of himself as a damned soul going absolutely crazy on townspeople as Sleepy Hollow burns and the Horseman of War rides. Fearing of becoming the puppet of evil, Frank invited Henry into his room and told him he would be fired. Henry says he could quit, but then the payments to Irving's wife would stop, as would the insurance for his daughter, and Irving's own case would be delayed indefinitely. Henry tells Irving he just wants to help him, claiming War is an instrument of justice. Irving asks Henry what he's done to him and Henry cites a bible verse: Ezekiel 18:4. Irving races to read it: "Behold all souls are mine." He remembers pricking his finger on Parrish' pen when he signed his legal documents, and he realized that Henry had tricked him into selling his soul to him. Back into the Fredericks Manor, Henry orders a Hessian troop to buy the Pied Piper's flute (which is now broken) from Hawley, and he grinds it to dust. He used the dust to curse Joe Corbin, the son of August Corbin, making him into a cannibalistic Wendigo and forcing him to search the poison known as Jincan for Henry via a letter. Henry then look at his model of Sleepy Hollow, when Abraham sent messages to him via a mirror. He told Henry that Katrina secretly used magic, even if they limited her power. Henry suggested that they should perform the Binding Ritual at anytime needed. Wanting to assure Katrina's safety, however, Abraham rejected and disappeared. Henry then opened a book with Katrina's signature on it, wanting to use her "sin" to start his plan if she had one. By reading the signature in his mind, he saw a flashback with a former lover of Ichabod named Mary Wells, her talk with Ichabod, and Mary's dying corpse on ground. Then, Henry summoned Mary's soul to break the trust between his parents, though he did not really want to harm them. However, the plan soon came up to Moloch. Furious about Henry starting his own agenda, Moloch angrily dragged Henry to his lair and scornfully scolded Henry that he wants Katrina alive as she is a "Hellfire Shard", a chosen vessel. Henry explained to Moloch that his plan is just set to please the Demon King, but Moloch taunting Henry ever further, calling him a mere soldier. Finally, the selfish and cruel words made Henry broke into tears. Moloch then pushes Henry back into Fredricks Manor and leaving him crying insanely like a child. Season Four In season 4, Jeremy appeared as illusion in Ichabods mind as a form of guilt from the despair monster. When Ichabod asked who was running the trial Jeremey walked into the court room wearing a white wig. At first Ichabod doesn't think he was real (which he was correct cause it was all an illusion) and began to think that it was real. Then Jeremy tells him he is in trial for the murder of Abbie Mills. Ichabod tells Jeremy that he always loved him no matter what. It gets to Jermey but he goes back to normal. During the trial he pulls up the box that he was buried in. Then shoes Ichabod the future all his team members in the destroyed vault dead. blood dripping from there mouths and eyes black. he snaps out of it. Later Jeremy accuse him of being guilty and the crowd is gone and rope hanging there. Jeremy says goodbye to Ichabod and fades away. At the end of the episode the black goo that Alex Norwood collected Jeremy face pops up. Personality As Jeremy was always alone, he enjoyed solitude and despised others greatly as those he loved had died and everyone else saw him as a monster, some even punishing him for his powers. When Jeremy created his Golem, he felt like he had a true friend and father to watch out for him and was satisfied to be alone with his Golem as it protected him from anyone else. As the Sisterhood was responsible for trapping his mother in Purgatory, Jeremy grew to resent the Sisterhood and refused to join them at every opportunity. When they trapped his companion in Purgatory and attempted to murder him, he seethed in anger and rage for two centuries under the ground. As no one but his Golem was anything close to a friend or family, Jeremy felt alone. As Moloch offered him a place of power and released him from his tomb, Jeremy was more than willing to accept Moloch as his "true father" as he saw that Ichabod and Katrina's absences were a betrayal that created his life of suffering. Later episodes show that he may remember events from his childhood when in places of where they occurred, but make him more resentful of his parents. After losing his armor in a battle and being sent to his doom by Moloch, Jeremy may have seen Moloch as being cruel and uncaring, even to the point of feeling hurt when the demon said that there have been horsemen before himself and there would be horsemen after him. This may have resulted in him finally forgiving his parents and turning against Moloch, especially after Ichabod pleaded with Jeremy to take his life instead of Katrina's. After many months of isolation, Jeremy has realized that he wants to create his own coven of witches with Katrina by his side. Powers and Abilities Even for an untrained warlock; Jeremy was unusually powerful; his magic awoken when he was a baby, when he became a teenager or young adult, he was so powerful that all members of the Sisterhood of the Radiant Heart were no match for him, the magic in Jeremy's blood was so powerful that he was even immune to a death hex, he was even on par with his mother, Katrina, who was the former leader of the Sisterhood. *'Pyrokinesis:' As a baby, his crying would cause fires to erupt. Also as an adult, he was able to set a bed frame on fire just by lifting his hand. *'Golem Creation:' Jeremy was capable of creating a golem at a young age. Required the doll he was given as a baby and a drop of his own blood. *'Sin Eating:' As a Sin Eater, Jeremy is capable of sensing the pain and sins of objects or people, and of digesting their sins to sanctify them, with the power being more potent when in physical contact with the sinner. Jeremy claims that he loses his identity more and more the more often he uses this ability, due to having to take on the identities of the sinned individuals for the sinners. One of the sins he can detect is as small as a simple lie to someone. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move or otherwise manipulate objects by will alone. He is quite talented with this ability as he was able to restrain Ichabod and Katrina with ease. He has also shown to be able to stop an oncoming bullet in midair. *'Teleportation:' Jeremy has shown to have the ability to teleport himself from one place to another; an example of which when he appeared in front of Katrina, even though he was in another room a second ago. * Spell Casting: Jeremy is capable of casting powerful spells. He placed a curse on Joseph Corbin that turned him into a Wendigo. He later on cast a spell that impregnated Katrina with Moloch, allowing him to enter the mortal world. He managed to summon a succubus so that she could help him make Moloch stronger. He also used an ancient spell that awakened the hidden magical powers of those who have witch blood in them, albeit temporarily. *'Sleep Inducement:' He was capable of putting Katrina Crane to sleep by merely squinting his eyes. *'Astral Projection:' Jeremy has the ability to reach across dimensions into Purgatory to allow the dead to speak to the living and to send the living's conscious into Purgatory. It can only work if the living person will is hard enough to have the person they wish to speak to appear before them and it is easier to enter Purgatory if the willing person is closer to death. *'Illusion:' Jeremy was able to trap Ichabod and Abbie in an illusion that he twisted to his will. *'Armor Animation (formerly):' He was granted a suit of armor by Moloch that he can animate at will for combat purposes. May only be an extension of his telekinesis. This ability seems to require absolute focus, as Jeremy is seen sitting perfectly still as he manipulated the armor against the Kindred. After losing the armor in The Akeda against Frank Irving, he could no longer animate it with his soul; in addition, should the armor become damaged, Jeremy would suffer injury, such as feeling pain in his arm. *'Immortality (formerly):' According to he himself, he is immortal as the Horseman of War by the time of Moloch's rise, rendering him immune to both gunshots from Blackbeard's flintlocks, and to the soul-removing effects of the Sword of Methuselah. However, after losing his status as the Horseman of War, he became vulnerable to conventional methods of death. Relationships Katrina Crane Shortly after giving birth to Jeremy, Katrina gave up her son to protect him from the wrath of her former coven, however she did not think of the consequences; she gave up her son, Jeremy, to Grace and Joseph Dixon without thinking of the consequences of his dormant magical powers being unleashed and uncontrolled as he grew older. When he discovered that the Sisterhood was responsible for trapping his mother in Purgatory, Jeremy grew to resent the Sisterhood and refused to join them at every opportunity, however, after he was trap in a box for 200 years, he grew to resent his mother, as he saw that Katrina's absence were a betrayal that created his life of suffering. Later episodes show that he may remember events from his childhood when in places of where they occurred, but make him more resentful of his mother. After losing his armor in a battle and being sent to his doom by Moloch, Jeremy may have seen Moloch as being cruel and uncaring, even to the point of feeling hurt when the demon said that there have been horsemen before himself and there would be horsemen after him. This may have resulted in him finally forgiving his mother and turning against Moloch, especially after Ichabod pleaded with Jeremy to take his life instead of Katrina's. After many months of isolation, Jeremy has realized that he wants to create his own coven of witches with Katrina by his side. Although Jeremy was manipulating Katrina to help him create a coven of witches, he truly wanted to have a relationship with his mother, this is proven to be true; shortly after he was killed by Abbie, when Katrina was accidentally killed by Ichabod, his spirit appeared before Katrina, to welcome her to the afterlife. Trivia Etymology *The name "Jeremy" is the Medieval English form of Jeremiah, and the form used in some English versions of the New Testament. Jeremiah is from the Hebrew name יִרְמְיָהוּ (Yirmiyahu) which meant "YAHWEH has uplifted". This is the name of one of the major prophets of the Old Testament, the author of the Book of Jeremiah and the Book of Lamentations (supposedly). He lived to see the Babylonian destruction of Jerusalem in the 6th century BC. In England, though the vernacular form Jeremy had been occasionally used since the 13th century, the form Jeremiah was not common until after the Protestant Reformation.http://www.behindthename.com/name/jeremy *Jeremy's given name, "Henry" is from the Germanic name Heimirich which meant "home ruler", composed of the elements heim "home" and ric "power, ruler". It was later commonly spelled Heinrich, with the spelling altered due to the influence of other Germanic names like Haganrich, in which the first element is hagan "enclosure". Heinrich was popular among continental royalty, being the name of seven German kings, starting with the 10th-century Henry I the Fowler, and four French kings. In France it was rendered Henri from the Latin form Henricus. The Normans introduced the French form to England, and it was subsequently used by eight kings, ending with the infamous Henry VIII in the 16th century. During the Middle Ages it was generally rendered as Harry or Herry in English pronunciation. Notable bearers include arctic naval explorer Henry Hudson (1570-1611), British novelist Henry James (1843-1916), and American automobile manufacturer Henry Ford (1863-1947).http://www.behindthename.com/name/henry Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Witches Category:Horsemen of the Apocalypse Category:The Crane Family Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Resurrected Characters